Kid Icarus Viridi's tale
by Ultimamewtwo
Summary: Its a story that I'm going to be writing about kid Icarus and I'm going to finish it eventually and it should be pretty good. This is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Kid Icarus, mainly uprising. Spoilers If you haven't played uprising you shouldn't read this yet.

After the defeat of hades his soul lived on but his body had been completley destroyed. He needed to get back to work but without a body he was all but worthless until he had found a mono eye flying by the water his body was destroyed at. Since he was a god all he had to do was use his powers to bring the mono eye close enough and then he could possess its body and begin a plan to extract his revenge. Hades thought to himself "with enough souls I could recreate my body, that should be a good start then pitty pat will pay." Hades was basically pandora until he found the mono eye.

Pit had woken up the day after the fight feeling tired but happy to know that everything was over... or so he thought. lady palutena greeted him with a breakfast feast for his victory. Pit: wow this is amazing how did you manage to cook this, the last time you cooked things didn't end up so well.  
lady palutena: Pit thats not a very ...she is interrupted by the entry of viridi. Pit: Viridi? what are you doing here. Viridi: I have been here, i just went to the bath room. Who do you think made all the food, Palutena? She can't cook very well, but I can cook. Pit: wow that amazing, so its made of all natural ingredients then right. Virdi nods. Palutena grunts in anger. Palutena: Pit i'd like to see you try to cook. Pit: Uhhm I don't think thats a good idea. Viridi: I hope he is better at cooking than he is at flying. Pit grunts. Viridi: but don't worry pit you could always come over to my domain to eat. Pit in confusion says: uhm your inviting me over to eat dinner with you, why, I thought you hated me. Viridi: Oh don't you worry your little head about it. Viridi giggles. Palutena: Yeah Pit you should eat at your girl friends house. Pit and viridi blush and remain silent for a second. Pit: but she's ... They are interuppted when suddenly the door crashes down. Dark Pit crashes through the door yelling: If we defeated hades then why are there thousands of underworld troops still around. Palutena and viridi both say: he is a god. Palutena:His soul could still be moving around, if he finds a body than we are in trouble. Pit: I though I was done ugh, you mean that I have to go get my weapons again. Pit had gotten rid of all but one of his weapons to gain hearts. Pit: I only have one weapon left. Viridi: and what would that weapon be. Pit: The first blade. Virdi: I have a weapon that you could use but on one condition. Pit: and whats that. Viridi: you have to ... she wispers in his ears. Pit jumps up in shock. Pit says that he will and then she gives him the viridi claws. Pit runs out of the door into the sky. Pit noticed that viridi was controlling his flight due to the fact that his wings were green. It was at this moment that he began to wonder why she was being so nice to him. She helped him when palutena was being controlled by the chaos kin, she sent in her forces when he needed help. He see's many underworld troops specifically mono eyes and begins slaying them. He remembers during when he had been fighting the aurum fleet she had sent in troops and palutena made a joke about her liking him. Pit realised what the whole conversation meant and saw how stupid he was. He calls her name out loud but didn't mean to. She asks him whats the matter but he just can't figure out what to say. He knew she liked him and he though she was pretty awesome too. Pit tells her he has to talk to her privately after the mission. When pit gets to the area with the most enemies he finds a strange mono eye just staring at him. he begins to shoot at it but nothing seems to be working. Then out of nowhere a huge projection of hades appears in the sky. Hades:Ahhh there you are pitty pat. I was in the area slautering a village when suddenly I heard you were coming so I simply had to pay you a visit. I did find it hard to get around without a body hmmm how about yours maybe I could just borrow it for awhile. suddenly out of the mono eye dashed hades's soul going full speed ahead at pit when suddenly... To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As Hades' soul rushed out of him pit prepared for the worse but suddenly as he was about to be hit a huge flash of light happened before Pit's very eyes. He then saw viridi lying there on the floor shivering. It took him a second to realize what but she just risked her own body for pit. He took a moment to take everything in and wondered where her soul would be. He asked himself was she dead, can I save her, why did she do that, and does she really like me like that. Viridi's body began to rise but she had an evil Smile on her face. Hades had taken control of her body. Palutena was alerted by this and began to work as quickly as she could. Viridi's soul was fading. She was a young goddess so her soul would fade a lot more rapidly. Palutena quickly using her powers made a doll that looks like viridi and sent it to pit and told him to throw it at her. He didn't question it and did as instructed. There was another flash of light. The doll began to float in the air and pit could hear viridi's voice. The doll acted as a body for her so her soul wouldn't fade away. The doll looked exactly like viridi but was small and had the ability to shoot small shots. Viridi's body disappeared with the flash of light. Pit and viridi finished the mission but at the cost of viridi's body. Pit was extremely happy to hear that she was OK. She said to him: don't worry about me pit I can use this doll until I get my body back. Maybe now we can go on mission's together. Palutena warped them both back to Skyworld. Where they discussed the situation. Palutena explained: When a god or goddess's body is destroyed or stolen they take a form where they are just their soul. There is a certain rule to this however. The god or goddess must have found something to love. If they really love this something then they will last a lot longer but however if its weak there chance of survival is slim, there soul would begin to fade away and they would cease to exists. That means Viridi here has something she truly loves. She survived longer than most young goddesses her age. She must love something very dearly to her heart. So viridi mind telling us what that is or WHO that is? If you get my meaning. Pit: yeah viridi what do you love. Viridi:as I may have said before don't worry your little head about it. Pit:wait so if they have to love something then what does hades love. Dark pit: He probably is madly in love with himself. Pit: wait were you in here the whole time waiting since you crashed in here pitoo. Palutena: Yeah pretty much, he has just been watching you fight. Pit: thats weird, why didn't you run out to help me. Dark pit: because Your goddess friend here wanted to dash in and help you so she could help you, so she told me to stay back. Pit: How did you get him to follow your orders. Viridi: I told him he could finish off the food and that I'd give him an auran club that I found. Dark pit: I needed the weapon so I could fuse it and make a better sliver bow. Pit: Palutena do you think there is any way we can get viridi's body back. Palutena: I kept a close eye on her and I can tell you that her body is in the underworld. Pit: so that means we should go get it from hades. Pit: but how am I going to get through the whole underworld so I could maybe find her. Viridi: because before you had the three great sacred treasures. But now you have me. In this state I can shoot powerful shots and defeat a lot of enemies. Pit: that just might be what I need in order to find your body. Palutena: you guys should rest up and prepare for the mission tomorrow. Viridi said that she was staying for night because she had been reduced to a doll. Pit thought to himself "is that really the reason she is staying here or does she just want to be near me. Oh well guess I should get ready for bed". As pit went to bed he heard a strange crash as if glass had broken from viridi's guest room. Pit immediately runs in there only to see hades in viridi's actual body holding the real viridi doll over his shoulder as he jumps out the window into the sky. Pit yells: NOOOOOOOOOOo I will not let this happen. I will save you viridi and you will get your body back. Pit leaps out after him a realized there is nobody to help him fly. He uses his wings to glide down from the sky but it doesn't do much. He sees hades holding the doll. Pit takes his viridi claws and puts them on. He then realizes if he shoots he could damage viridi's body or hurt her. He them decides to dive down as quickly as possible. He yells: Give her back her body right now hades. Hades says: Ok then how about I take yours then. Hades' soul dashes out of viridi and into pit. Pit's soul tries to leave his body but Hades' grabs pit's and pulls it back in and then they are both in pit's body but pit's soul was suppressed by hades. Viridi's soul dashes back into her body before this is finished and she takes the viridi claws and puts them on. She then shoots at hades but its too late. Hades activated the power of flight with his god powers and flies away at incredible speed. Pit's body was stolen. Viridi swore to herself that she would get pit back. She Teleported herself to her domain and planned an invasion with all of the forces of nature. She found dark pit but he wasn't saying anything. He was lifeless like his soul was being suppressed. She got Arlon to power the lunar sanctum again after they fixed it. She was preparing a massive invasion when suddenly on the day she was going to invade hades he attacked her reset bomb depots and took control of them. He then launched a massive attack on the lunar sanctum and took it over as well. Lastly he took her domain and stole it. He somehow found a creature that could suppress the power of gods and goddesses and he used it on viridi. She was as close to a human as she could get. She fought long and hard but couldn't defeat him. So she found out where he planned to reset bomb. It was a school. He wanted to wipe out the young so that the humans would be totally extinct. She went to the school and ran down the hall way to try to get on top of the school so that she could use the viridi claws and hit the core of the bomb and stop the explosion. She only wanted to stop the explosion because these were infected reset bombs filled with underworld troops that she wanted destroy. If she blew up the core then all of the underworld troops inside would be destroyed. She was to late and a huge explosion happened. She was injured but alive because she is still a goddess. She awoke to see the normal reset bomb setting but instead of pink it was blood red. She figured hades did that, for the extra touch of evil. She saw some of the building was somewhat intact so she decided to go and find where hades was. She knew that he was going to be here to make sure all the kids are wiped out. All she had to do was find him. She had almost lost it when she found him she was absolutely raging. Viridi Violently yells: HADES YOU IDIOCTIC NUT WAFFLE IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON"T GIVE PIT BACK HIS BODY. Hades: Looks like rose bud has thorns, lets see how sharp they are. He dashes at her with the first blade in hand. Viridi with the claws equipped slashes his first blade and there blades meet where then she shoots with her free hand and hits him in the stomach as he grunts in pain. She violently runs at him and slashes his stomach and knocks hades soul out. Pit was lying on the floor now. She shoots Hades's soul but he quickly flies away. Viridi finds pit lying there as she warps both to skyworld. Pit finally awakens many hours later. He finds himself lying in bed with bandages on his stomach. Pit: Huh whats going o... owwww my 9stomach. What happened and how long was I out. Palutena: Quite awhile, viridi saved you from hades. Pit says in excitement: viridi, where is she, is she still here. I have to talk to her. Palutena says in reply: Yes she is still here but she is sleeping on the couch, She couldn't stop worrying about you so I told her that when she wakes up maybe you'll be up as well. Hey pit viridi told me a little secret that I think you'll want to hear. Pit: your not very good at keeping secrets are you, well what is this secret. Palutena says with joy: Viridi has a crush on you, and a big one at that. Pit says in shock: WHAT, she has a crush on (He begins to blush and stutter} on m..mm...mee why me, of al..ll the..eee pp.. . Palutena: don't try and hide it pit I know you like her too why don't you go talk to her, I hear she is waking up right now. Pit: thanks lady palutena I will. Pit blushes and walks out of the room and into the room where viridi is. He overhears her talking: I hope pit is okay, oh why am I worrying so much. He is very strong I'm sure he is oka... Pit walks in and says: Don't worry about me I'm fine thanks to you. Viridi blushes and turns her head away and says awww it was nothing. He moves a little bit closer to her and says with blush on his face: Viridi we are very good friends right, and I think you like me and I think your pretty awesome too so what if we take this whole friendship thing to the next level. Viridi stutters: you mean d..d...dd...dating. Pit:yeah I mean dating, So what do you say. Viridi:pit...To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Viridi: Pit you have no idea how much this means to me. There is no way I can deny it any more. Pit: so I guess we should start with a hug. They both get closer to each other and give each other a hug. Palutena:awwww look at you too. Pit and viridi say at the same time:How much did you hear. Palutena: all of it. I think its sweet and awww you both said the same thing. Viridi and pit's faces turn bright red and they can't get it to stop. Viridi hands him a viridi palm and she takes out the weapons and they equip them at the same time. They both yell PALUTENA and charge at her. Palutena runs away screaming. The both stop and laugh together. Pit: so I guess we should go on a date before its official right. Viridi says yes. Pit: hmmm so where should we go. Viridi: I have no I... she is interrupted by lady Palutena who says: you two should have dinner on the balcony. How does that sound. Viridi and pit agree. They say they will have dinner in one hour. So to wait for it they play some video games. They play punch out wii,mario bros wii and Rock band 3. They both enjoy their games but now it was almost time for dinner. They go into their separate rooms to get changed. Pit changes into a tuxedo and viridi changed into a blue dress and let her hair down. Pit was stunned by how she looked. The centurions cooked a romantic dinner. There was the two of them sitting beneath the sun set. With a candle on the table. They both eat there food and begin to have a conversation. Pit: you know your hair put down simply looks amazing. Viridi: awww thank you. It sometimes can be annoying to deal with my hair when I'm on the job. Pit: yeah I can understand that. Also I have a question, is it hard being a goddess? Viridi: its very hard, I have to be a leader and organize my army and think of possible strategies to defeat hades, and all these crazy duties. Pit: well what if I helped you with this stuff. Viridi: I swear to myself that if anyone helped me that I would marry them. Pit: well Palutena has making the centurions much more helpful and toughened them up. Maybe I can help you. Viridi: Thanks pit your the best. Pit: also I have one more question. Viridi: and what might that be? Pit: how are you so beautiful. Viridi: awww thats the (her voice begins to slow down as the lean in towards each other) sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, thank you pit. They kiss each other on the lips and from that moment on viridi was pits girlfriend. Viridi:you know that was my first actual kiss ever. Pit: The same for me. Maybe we should do it again for good luck. They kiss again when Lady Palutena walks in only to find them kissing. Palutena: awwww thats the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. You two are absolutely adorable together. They both blush and say nothing. Palutena: well looks like you two are done with dinner. Guess I'll take your plates in and then we can get ready for bed. They both say thank you to Palutena. Viridi: This is like a dream come true. I have wanted this for awhile. Pit I think I love you. Pit: I love you to viridi. They both get changed into pajamas, play some more video games, eat desert and get to bed. Pit had fallen more and more in love with her with every second. During that night he had her in his dreams. He couldn't think of anything else but viridi. The next day pit wakes to a beautiful smell. He had smelled this before but this time it smelled better. He walks out into the dinning room to find food cooked by viridi. A plate for everyone. She had just finished and they sat next to each other. Palutena had a crazy game for them. The goal was to have one arm from one person and one arm from the other and they had to feed each other but they can only use that one arm. They both try it and success and pit kisses viridi on the cheek. Pit then sets off on a mission, he has to go fight some underworld baddies and take out the new commander. Not much was known about the commander but he was the target. Meanwhile viridi wanted to help to so she took the doll that she was before and modified it so that when pit goes on a mission It floats around his shoulder, shoots baddies, and lets him talk to her. She gave it to him as a gift when he got back, he jumped with joy and loved her gift. To see him happy like that made viridi fall even more in love with pit. She had wanted this for a long time and to see it happen made her so happy she cried with tears for joy. When suddenly The whole celling is ripped off only to reveal... To be continued. 


End file.
